


On how to fall

by lawsinkeddick



Category: One Piece
Genre: In Public, M/M, Romance, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsinkeddick/pseuds/lawsinkeddick
Summary: Zoro usually bartends on old men in their late sixties but that changes when on a Tuesday night, a blond stranger comes to his pub.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a confused zoro (what else is new) and a new customer who doesn't quite fit in. smut. english isn't my first language so bear with me. just a guy writing fanfiction. will probably make this into a multi-chapter thing, other pairings coming to you in the next chapters. enjoy.

To be fair, Zoro had never intended to hit on a customer. Quite the opposite, really, considering that most of the people coming in and out of his pub were, to be quite frank, either completely annoying or in their late sixties trying to get away from their wives for a few beers and one or two hours of blissful silence at his bar with other men in their sixties. Zoro never quite understood why you’d get married just to run away from your partner whenever the opportunity presented itself. He didn’t get it. But that was fine because he didn’t care much to begin with. None of his business.

No, in all these years behind the bar of his pub, serving beer and hard liquor, he had never hit on anyone. Wasn’t the type, he told himself. Too much trouble to shit where you eat. This here though, this thing kinda _happened_.

When he first saw the blond coming in, all neutral face and long legs in impossibly tight pants (really, how did he even get in there in the first place), he needed one second longer to get back to pulling the third beer for an especially grumpy customer. Zoro couldn’t complain much though, they rarely made trouble if they weren’t as thick in the head as they sometimes looked. He owned this pub, but he also stood behind the counter almost every day being bartender and, occasionally – whenever it was needed – also the guy kicking out customers left and right. Now here he was, tall and all muscles, spilling beer over his hands because of two long legs and an ass to die for sitting down right in front of him.

“... you work here or do I gotta ask someone else to get me a beer?”

Zoro needed another second to snap out of this weird thing his head and, fuck it, his stomach were doing. 

“What?“

The blond sighed. “This is a bar right? I need a drink. “

Oh. Yeah. Right. 

He reached for a glass. “Beer or sparkly shit?“ He looked fancy. Sometimes you saw people and you just knew they were fancy. So, why not ask. Also, yes, maybe, _maybe_ Zoro wanted an excuse to hear that raspy voice again. Must be a smoker, he assumed, and started pulling the beer just as he heard a low snort. 

“Funny.“ He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. “Beer is fine.“

_Knew it._

Zoro liked that. In fact, he liked the whole situation a whole lot even though he had spilled beer on his hands and looked like a damn idiot. Whatever.

It wasn’t every day that someone his age came to his pub. Sure, he got a group of hipsters sometimes, and a couple on their first date, but very rarely a guy on his own sitting down next to his regulars who were all eyeing the new guy over their beer. You didn’t have to be gay to appreciate a good-looking guy like the blond, Zoro thought, and that was exactly what he was. Good-looking. Way too good-looking to be sitting at his bar surrounded by old bastards on a Tuesday evening. Zoro could feel his stomach do that weird thing again when he sat the beer down in front of his new customer and caught a glimpse of one blue eye nonchalantly watching him. The guy nodded and took a long hard gulp.

Funny, Zoro thought. As fancy as he looked, he sure as hell didn’t act like it. He also liked that little thing this guy’s throat did when he swallowed. Hell, he never so much as cared about customers that much. A quick chat here and there, yes, but that was about it. And now this blond was sitting right in front of him and Zoro became painfully aware that he hadn’t had anything even remotely close to a hook up in, well, probably months. Also, why was he even thinking about hooking up with someone in the first place? The blond didn’t even look interested, one blue eye on his beer, lazily playing with it on the counter between his fingers. Whatever. Just another Tuesday night with a good looking customer who’d probably leave in two hours anyway. No point in any dirty thoughts. 

“That’s a nice flag you got there.“ Zoro needed a moment to snap out of his thoughts, _again_. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him. 

“Mh?“

The blond nodded at something behind Zoro. 

Oh.

The rainbow flag wasn’t even his idea to begin with. When Ace, one of his waiters and well, friends, - no matter how annoying he could be at times - hung that damn thing right next to the bar with a huge grin on his face, all “C’mon, gotta let them hot guys know you’re down for business“, he had gently punched him in the ribs but never got around to get rid of it. Not that he had any intention to actually hook up in his own pub, but he liked Ace. Good drinking buddy, could throw a punch too. So that damn thing hung on his wall for a few months now and Zoro had completely forgotten about it up until now. 

He shrugged. “Gotta make customers feel welcome, I guess.“ 

There was the faintest of smiles in the corner of the blonde’s lips and Zoro cursed his damn stomach for making that thing, again. He looked sad, Zoro couldn’t put a finger on it, but he did and he didn’t know what to make of it. But, to be fair, there was almost always a reason why anyone would go for a beer on a Tuesday night all by himself. Zoro didn’t need this.

“Guess I’ll take another one.“ The guy smiled and Zoro tried to figure out the best way to hold onto the counter without letting the blond notice that his goddamn knees were betraying him.

He really didn’t need this.

...........

Two hours and countless beers later – for the old bastard customers and three for the blonde – Zoro was ready to close up. Most of them had left already and he was busy wiping down tables as he looked up. “Oi. Last round.“

George, an old guy in his fifties, painfully tipsy four nights of out five he came here, but one of the less annoying ones, got up, left a few dollar bills on the counter and patted Zoro on his back on his way out into the cold November night. One look at the clock behind his bar, he noticed it was already 11:45 pm. He needed a long hot shower, his bed and, possibly, a quick hard wank to get those long legs out of his system. 

“You buying?“ He looked up and his eyes met one blue one, lazily watching him over a slender shoulder. What in the fuck? How was being this hot even allowed?

Now, he never bought. You give customers the pinky and they gonna swallow your whole fucking arm. He could feel the blonde’s eye on him when he finished wiping the last table, making his way back behind the counter. He could see the guy leaning his chin on his hand out of the corner of his eyes, and he really, really, just wanted to hit the shower already. Or bury his dick deep between the blonde’s lips. Goddamn.

He sat another beer in front of the blonde. “Last one.“ Whatever. Who cares if he bought this guy one drink? One drink meant nothing.

“Man, you’re one grumpy fuck, aren’t ya?“ The three beers had taken a toll on the man’s voice. Raspy had almost turned to sultry and Zoro? Zoro really didn’t need any of this. 

“I’m surrounded by old farts who tip like shit almost every evening, what do you think?“ 

The blond smiled. “I’m not an old fart and I always tip good.“

_Well, I don’t know that, do I?_ Zoro thought and started to clean the empty beer glasses off the counter. 

“I tip really good.“ Something in the blonde’s voice sounded off. Still raspy but the faint hint of sultry wasn’t faint anymore. Was that guy flirting with him? No. That never happened. Not to him, not in his pub, it simply didn’t happen and that was just his dick thinking. Stupid dick. 

“Is that so? You could start being one of the good customers by telling me your name.“ Too late. As soon as Zoro heard the words coming out of his mouth it was too late. Didn’t think properly, brain out of order, dick taking over. He didn’t get personal with his customers unless they showed up almost every day hiding away from their wives. Great.

“Sanji. When are you off?“ Just. Great. 

“Why, you wanna get out of here and forget you have a wife sitting at home? Husband?“ It was a joke but Zoro had never been good at making jokes. 

The blonde, Sanji - what a stupid name, really - shrugged. “No wife. No husband. Just bored with nothing else to do.“ Pretty sure he wanted that to sound as nonchalant and bored as possible but Zoro wasn’t stupid. You learn a thing or two when you serve beer day in, day out. Over the years, Zoro got quite good at reading people and this man, half drunk sitting right in front of him, was anything but nonchalant and bored. 

Zoro put the towel away. “Listen. I don’t do stuff like this.“ Zoro didn’t need this.

There it was again, that sly smile in the corner of Sanji’s lips. “Noted.“

He really didn’t need this.

.......

Truth be told, he actually needed this. 

No idea when and how it happened, but here, behind the bar, one hand holding onto the counter for dear life and the other one buried in blond hair, he really _really_ needed this. One moment he turned around and left that guy out of his sight, the next moment he heard the bar stool pushing back and that damn guy was in his personal space. Zoro didn’t even have time to react when knees hit the floor and impatient fingers made quick work of his pants. That was five minutes ago and now here he was, panting heavily, blond hair between his fingers and his dick buried in the back of this stranger’s throat, sucking him like a goddamn pro. 

Zoro’s knees buckled when Sanji swallowed around his dick. 

_Shit._

He hated to admit but he was close. He hadn’t had a mouth that skilled on him in months, maybe never, and it really didn’t help that this stranger looked like he thoroughly enjoyed having his face stuffed with dick behind a bar counter. His bar counter. If his brain hadn’t left his head with flying colors minutes ago, he’d probably admit that he thought about doing this once or twice since opening his own pub but that was out of question when the blond moaned around his dick.

Fuck. “You might wanna get off.“ I’m close, he wanted to add, but Sanji’s tongue did that _thing_ again, wrapping around him and suddenly, Zoro forgot how words work and hoped to god that his bar counter didn’t crack. 

Sanji didn’t get off. Zoro was sure he’d lose his mind any second now as one blue eye looked up at him, lips wrapped around him and instead of his warm mouth leaving him, he swallowed him whole. Zoro lost it when the tip of Sanji’s tongue reached his balls, nose buried deep in his pubic hair. Fuck it.

Gripping Sanji’s head with both hands he cursed under his shaking breath and lost it.

........

“Thought you don’t do stuff like that.“ A small chuckle lured him back into reality as Sanji got back on his legs, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Sure like to face fuck strangers behind your counter though.“

Haha, Zoro thought and tried his best not to show Sanji how wobbly his knees still were. “You do that often? Sucking strangers off in random bars?“ To be honest, he didn’t want to know. He liked the idea of Sanji seeing him and deciding that yes, Zoro would be perfect to suck off and no one else. Goddamn, he was stupid but after a blowjob like that? Who the fuck could blame him.

The blonde fished a cigarette out of his pack and Zoro’s eyes lingered a moment too long on Sanji’s lips. “What can I say? I’m a cook,“ he shrugged. “Oral-fixation and all.“

Made sense. 

“Uh.“ Zoro remembered something and stepped closer, his hand on the blonds hips, thumb gently brushing the skin underneath Sanji’s shirt. He had seen the bulge in Sanji’s black pants the second that guys knees hit the floor. “Want me to help ya out?“ He smelled good. 

Chuckling, the blonde already reached for his winter jacket. “Nah. I’m good. Gotta go.“

And then he was gone and left Zoro baffled with his pants still around his ankles. What the fuck? What. The fuck had just happened? 

He could already hear Ace pissing his pants when he’d tell him that the hottest guy he’d ever laid eyes on had sucked him dry on a fucking Tuesday night while the doors were still open only to fuck off while Zoro’s pants were still around his ankles, looking like a fucking idiot. Nope, not gonna happen. 

He ... really didn’t need any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been a week, stop moping already.” 

Zoro scowled and decided to ignore Ace for the rest of the evening. Or maybe for the next few minutes, given that ignoring Ace was an impossible task, that much he had learned over the years in which he had known the dark haired man. Walking behind the counter, his friend threw two empty beer glasses in the sink. 

Wasn’t a busy night after all.

“C’mon, it’s dead today, your sorry ass hadn’t had a day off in over two weeks, fuck off already. Go home and watch some porn for all I care, will ya.” He didn’t mean it – well, except for the porn part probably.

“Nah, gotta close up.” 

That much was true, truth be told. Sure, the pub was almost empty, given that is was the middle of the week, they wouldn’t get a rush of drunken idiots in any time soon, most likely not for the rest of the night. He still got the late shift.

He could go home. Get a quick workout in, have some late dinner, couple of beers and then pass out on the couch. He could do that. 

He could also wait two hours more until they closed and maybe he would walk in again and …

“I swear to god you’re dreaming again and if you don’t share all the dirty stuff you’re thinking about, I’ll personally kick you out of your own pub.” 

Snapping back to reality he also decided that Ace and his stupid grin could go to hell for all he cared.

“Shut your ass up.” Flicking dirty sink water into his friend’s face, Zoro got back to clean the counter. Okay yeah, so what if he was daydreaming? Who could blame him? A week ago, the probably hottest guy he’d ever seen had given him the best goddamn blowjob of his life right here behind this counter which resulted in pornhub searches he really wasn’t proud of and nope, he would not tell Ace about any of this. Bad enough that, after hours of nagging, he had told his friend what had happened last Tuesday. Not one of his brightest ideas, Zoro admitted, since his damn friend wouldn’t shut up about it whenever he got the chance.

To be fair, he didn’t like how his thoughts drifted away every time he didn’t focus. Not at all. Wasn’t what he did, usually. Wasn’t the type for stupid daydreaming about a stupid stranger who sucked his dick like his life depended on it. Smiling, like it was the best goddamn thing that ever happened to his mouth.

Zoro cursed under his breath. Ok, maybe he really needed to hit it. Go home, have some beer and just get that goddamn blond out of his head. He had tried the porn. He had tried the hard workouts. Hell, he sure as fuck tried the booze. Nothing had helped and he was getting sick of it. 

“… or maybe, you need someone who sucks your dick better than that blond guy.” Zoro didn’t even have to look up to know Ace was winking, looking like an idiot. It was Ace after all.

“You offerin’?”

Ace snorted. “Get home, take a shower, gonna pick you up after I close up and take you out.”

He really, really wanted to decline. Wasn’t in the mood for another bar and boring strangers in dark rooms or in the back of the alley behind a gay club. Never liked them anyway. Actually, he liked them so little that, before this _thing_ happened last week, his dick hadn’t had a fun time in quite a while. But today, for whatever reason, he just rolled his eyes and slipped into his jacket. “Fine. Not promising anything though. Last time I almost got lost in that dark room, couldn’t get out for 15 minutes.” Not one of his proudest moments, really.

Ace patted him on the shoulder. “Pretty sure one day you’ll actually let someone enjoy you getting lost in there.” 

Doubt it. 

……..

Sanji sighed silently as he slipped out of his work shoes and massaged his foot for a good minute. Today had been hell, they got slammed on the worst possible day. Two of his chefs had called in sick, the new guy still needed to learn his way around the kitchen and to make matters worse, there was a huge convention in town nobody had told him about. So, he had spent the evening running the kitchen understaffed in one of the worst moods possible. They eventually got it done and now, half an hour before the kitchen closed, Sanji finally got to sit down to have a well- deserved smoke.

Of course, they got this done. He ran one of the best restaurants in New Orleans, he’d rather repeatedly hit himself in the face than let his dinner service go to shit. He wasn’t the youngest head chef this town had ever seen for nothing. 

Putting out his cigarette, Sanji got back up. Maybe another drink at the bar to get a good close on this evening and he could sleep for a couple of blissful hours until all of this started again. 

…..

“Gay bar, my ass.” 

This wasn’t a gay bar. This was anything but a gay bar. This shit looked fancy. Fancy waiters, fancy looking food, fancy people in dress shirts and cocktail dresses. And here he was, in his jeans and a simple black shirt, wearing boots and feeling slightly, _slightly_ underdressed. When Ace had promised him drinks he most definitely didn’t think he’d take him to the bar of the Baratie.

He had heard about the restaurant – hell, everyone had in the city - the amazing food and the disgustingly high prizes but had never really intended to actually go and have dinner here. The fact that you had to place a reservation weeks in advance didn’t really help, to be honest. But here he was, sitting next to his friend, feeling awkward and already regretting his decision. Fucking Ace.

“Nope. But they got the best shots in town.” Two small glasses filled with brown liquor made their way to them. “Try it.”

Ok fine, the whiskey tasted amazing. Burning in all the right places, and still smooth in the back of his throat. “Couple of those and you’re ready for ten dark rooms”. He kind of wanted to smack the silly grin out of his friend’s face.

He growled. “At least they don’t water ’em down”.

Zoro didn’t even notice how his thoughts drifted off again, to long legs and blond hair and lips so smooth he longed to bite them just a little bit. Just to try them. Taste them. How that blond guy couldn’t wait to get on his knees to suck a stranger off, demanding nothing in return, looking completely satisfied after as if he was the one who got that blowjob. A slender frame Zoro just _knew_ held power and strength within. A single blue eye dead set on his face when he sucked him off. 

“Damn your bar looks like shit. Clean up the mess and get me a beer, will ya.” 

“Aye, boss!”

A raspy voice that did unspeakable things to his stomach. A raspy voice that… was right in front of him. Dumbfounded he watched oranges and limes getting organised, Ace said something about the weekend shift and how he couldn’t wait to hit that club, and Zoro couldn’t help but ignore all of that and watched the blond guy taking a seat at the other end of the bar, lighting a cigarette. 

Thousands of people in this city and of course he’d run into him. Of fucking course. 

He also didn’t look like he’d noticed Zoro yet. 

The next whiskey shot he downed in a second, not being able to take his eye off the blond. 

Sanji. What a stupid name indeed. 

He seemed different. More on edge, stressed under all the smooth coolness of his face, blond hair a mess. Not flirty at all. He looked like someone who worked all day and finally got a calm minute to himself and - 

Oh. _Oh._

“Oi.”

No reaction.

“Oi. Didn’t pay your bill last time.”

Zoro had never been one to hold his tongue. He didn’t care most of the time though; sometimes he was just way too lazy to open his mouth to get into an argument. This here though, this was something else entirely. When that blond guy finally looked up, lazy confusion in his one visible eye, Zoro hated to admit that his heart skipped a beat. Stupid heart.

“What, here to sue me?” If the blond was surprised to see Zoro here, he sure as hell didn’t show it. Sanji took another drag and chased it with a sip of his beer. Not the reaction he had hoped for but honestly, Zoro wouldn’t even be able to tell what kind he had hoped for. A smile maybe? A ‘happy to see you again’? Another blowjob? 

Goddamn he wasn’t a teenager anymore and yet here he was, hormones and dirty thoughts ruining his ability to form just one single clear thought.

“Care to introduce me?” Fuck, he’d forgotten about Ace sitting right next to him.

“Don’t know him.” Zoro did, in fact, not know him. He’d spent two hours with him in his pub, got him tipsy, got a blowjob from a stranger who now was sitting at the other end of the bar and sucked on his damn cigarette. Fuck, he wished he was that cigar- … if Zoro could have punched himself in the face right now without looking like an idiot, he would have.

He watched in horror as Sanji got up and walked towards them, sitting down next to him, the burning cigarette still hanging from his lips. “I’m Sanji.” 

Shaking his hand, Ace grinned. “Nice. I’m Ace. The shots here are to die for.” The blond smiled that damn smile of his again, that little one, the one Zoro’s stomach couldn’t quite handle. Stupid cook. 

“They better be, selected them myself. Top shelf, all of them.”

“Well fuck me sideways good thing I got big boy money on me today!” 

……..

Zoro was done. Utterly and completely done. When he got up this morning all he wanted to do was to work out, have food, work his shift and go to bed. Maybe drink some beer to help fall asleep easier. That was it. How and why he ended up in the situation he currently was in, he had no fucking clue. 

If Ace had figured out that Sanji was indeed that blond who sucked Zoro off behind the bar counter by now, he hadn’t let it show.  
Ace and Sanji got along from the first second on. To be fair, liking Ace wasn’t hard. He made it easy. All freckles and jokes and charming grins. In another life he probably would have a thing for his friend, maybe a few fucks here and there, nothing serious probably. But he was his friend and it wouldn’t feel right, that much he knew. He wasn’t quite his type anyway. His type was sitting right next to him listening to yet another story of how Ace had kicked that customer out, smiling around his cigarette, chin in his hand. 

Zoro was done. The cook smelled good. Must have changed his clothes because the smell of kitchen wasn’t as prominent as he’d imagined, working all day with food and all. Hell, his pub had a kitchen and he knew how he smelled when he came back home every night. 

No, Sanji smelled nice. Sanji also felt nice.

When he had felt Sanji’s knee slightly bumping against his he was sure it was by accident. But now, one hour later, it was still there, rubbing from time to time against Zoro’s. He was done. He was drunk. 

And damn sure Sanji was the prettiest damn thing he’d ever seen in his life.

He was also one big idiot.

“…still gotta pay your bill, y’know.” Great. He already started slurring his words.

Ace protested. Frankly, Zoro didn’t give a fuck about him finishing his story, he wanted to be part of the conversation and he also just felt a tiny bit stupid about butting in like that. What was he, five?

Sanji sighed. “Fine. Come to my office and I’ll get you your money.”

If he hadn’t been drunk already, Zoro probably would have thought this a bad idea. His whole life was one big fat bad idea lately. But he was drunk, and the blonde’s knee had felt way too nice rubbing against his for the past hour so Zoro found himself following Sanji to the back office, through a massive kitchen where at least five other chefs were busy cleaning. He was proud to say that he checked out Sanji’s butt only once. Or maybe twice but that was beside the point. 

“How much do I owe you?”

Sanji’s small office was nice. Much like his own at his pub. A few papers were neatly sorted on top of each other on a small desk, a few pens, working schedules, delivery invoices. The blond fished his wallet out of a huge safe, one curly eyebrow slightly raised, waiting. 

“Uh.” Good question. “Make it twenty. Since you tip that well.”

“Think I already gave you a fat tip.”

Haha. Maybe he wanted to hit him just a little bit. There it was again. That raspy voice with that faint _something_ driving Zoro’s stomach crazy and if someone had asked him if he liked or hated it, Zoro wouldn’t know the answer. Confusing people meant trouble and Zoro didn’t need that in his life.

That damn smile in the corner of his lips. There he was again, the man flirting with him in his pub a week ago. _Was_ he flirting with him though, now that they were alone? Nah, must be his drunken mind playing tricks on him.

“Fine. Fifteen.” That blowjob was probably worth more than any tip he’d ever received but no way in hell he’d admit that.

His eye watched Sanji going through his wallet, slender fingers working quick. God, he wished he was that wallet. 

And when did he get so fucking _drunk_? Or maybe, _maybe_ this whole situation, the two of them alone together in one small office, was a little too much for his nerves. 

Sanji was quite for a moment. “I had fun the other night, you know.”

Fuck.

“Wanna do it again?”

 _What the fuck_.

There was a pause, and Zoro got painfully aware that the door to Sanji’s office was closed, and the cook was merely two steps away, that he could still smell him and that those pants fitted nicely around his legs. That he hadn’t had someone this hot so close in months, probably never if his damn brain remembered correctly. That Sanji was beautiful and he was very, very drunk. This wasn’t good.

“Yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

Being able to touch a person like this again, his fingers on skin, to kiss and push Sanji against the desk, Zoro couldn’t remember if he had ever felt this good. Maybe never, who knew. He had this gorgeous man in front of him, panting heavily in his ear while Zoro ravished his neck, his knee pressed between Sanji’s legs, and he couldn’t think straight. He was drunk and this man smelled so goddamn good, Zoro was sure to lose his mind any second now. 

When he lifted the cook on top of the desk and Sanji’s legs came around his hips he felt alive for the first time in ages. Truly and utterly alive as he bit down on soft skin and earned a raspy _“Fuck…!”_ and really, how could anyone expect him to slow down now. 

Hands on Sanji’s hips, he pulled him closer, teeth on his skin, his groin pressed against Sanji’s. 

“I need this… ah! … a few times a week.” Yeah. Yeah, whatever. If that cook wanted to talk right now, he was in for a bad surprise because Zoro’s pants were painfully tight already and his brain had fucked off three minutes ago when Sanji had kissed him as if his goddamn life depended on it. Talking was so not an option right now.

“I’m off around ten every evening and, fuck!, slow down, will ya!” 

“You sure about that?” Wasn’t really a question, Zoro could feel that Sanji was as hard as he was, grinding against his dick, hands gripping that fine piece of ass. Why was he still wearing pants? Who had even invented pants? Useless. 

Already busy yanking that damn zipper all the way down, Sanji’s hand suddenly was on his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Goddammit he was beautiful, all flushed and heavy, blue eyes.

“Listen. You gonna fuck me a few times a week, I’ll make it worth your time. Maybe throw in some food from time to time but I need you available whenever I need it. Got that?”

If Zoro wasn’t as painfully hard as he was, he maybe would have questioned the cook. But he was and all he wanted to do was to fuck that goddamn guy right here on his desk until both collapsed. And then some. If that guy hadn’t been so hot and smelled like the best thing he had ever smelled, he probably would have been at least a little bit offended. But he wasn’t.

“Guess you gotta come to my pub if you need dick that bad.” Zoro sure as fuck wouldn’t complain about a hot piece of ass coming to his place just for a quick fuck from time to time. To be honest, it became hard to think about something other than fucking when that damn cook slipped his hand in his pants. Hell, yeah.

“Deal.”

_Hell, yeah._

“Now,” Sanji’s fingers closed around him and for a quick second, Zoro forgot to breathe. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

Oh, he would. He would fuck that damn cook into the fucking desk, and he didn’t give a shit that his whole kitchen staff could hear them. Sanji didn’t seem to mind and for all he cared, if that damn desk gave in underneath them, so be it. All he cared about was getting that damn cook out of his pants.

When black pants hit the floor and Sanji’s legs wrapped around his hips again, one smooth movement and pulled him closer: Zoro didn’t care about anything anymore. Of course, he didn’t wear underwear, of course. He was perfect. 

“That’s gonna hurt like shit.” He lined his dick up against Sanji’s asshole, dripping with spit. 

“Pff, do I look like a pussy?” 

He was so goddamn perfect.

……

“Holy. Shit.”

Sanji was like a cat, leaning back on his desk on his right hand, utterly spent, his fingers still in Zoro’s hair, looking down between them. Smiling lazily, his fingers ran from Zoro’s hair to his chest, touching the big ass scar, his ass still grinding down on Zoro’s dick. “Better take a shower, you got some, eh… stuff there.”

Zoro mumbled a _"funny"_ against Sanji’s shoulder.

He was in heaven. Here he was, in this small office, freshly fucked with the cook still on his dick, cum on his chest after what possibly was the best fuck he had in years not a minute ago. Pretty sure he died and went to the old man up there. Nothing to complain here, really. 

Zoro didn’t believe in karma or shit like that but right now, here in this office with Sanji’s ass not letting go of his dick, he was almost sure that he must have been one hell of a good person in his past life because this here, this guy right in front of him, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

The minute he had fucked in and buried himself in Sanji’s warm hole, the cook had lost it. There had been a moment of pain on Sanji’s face and Zoro almost, _almost_ had stopped to ask if the cook was okay but that moment went away as quickly as it came, followed by long, impossibly strong legs pushing him deeper.

Deeper, closer, more, more, more. In his foggy mind, Zoro had made a notice to ask Sanji when he had sex the last time but then Sanji had _rolled_ his hips and _squeezed_ his ass around Zoro and he had forgotten all about it. Sanji fucked as passionate as he sucked dick, cursing against Zoro’s ear like an old sailor as Zoro fucked in, in, in, biting down on that soft neck, his hand gripping that slender hip so hard, Sanji had choked on his words. He was so goddamn sexy and Zoro fucking lucky.

“So, deal is still a deal?” 

He snapped back to reality. “Yeah.”

Sanji nodded, and Zoro – slowly, carefully – pulled out. Bummer, really. One look between Sanji’s legs and Zoro was almost ready to get back in there.

“Pick me up at ten then, will ya?” Zoro watched as Sanji slid off the table and lit a cigarette. “Maybe you’re lucky and get a few leftovers.”

“Do I look that cheap?”

“Kinda.”

Wow. If that guy hadn’t fucked the life out of Zoro just a moment ago, Zoro probably would have been offended. “Idiot.” But he wasn’t, no idea why. Now, after his blood returned to his head and Sanji wasn’t sitting in front of him anymore with open, inviting legs, he had to admit that this whole deal, this entire situation he had gotten himself into, was kinda… weird. He didn’t even know that guy. He had just come into his life, dick sucking and all, and now here he was, smoothing down his shirt with calm fingers. Yeah. He seemed… calm. Relaxed. Nothing like that stressed dude he met earlier at that restaurant bar. 

The hell he cared, honestly. He just got sex, that guy was hot as fuck and apparently, wanted to do this whole thing all over again tomorrow. If he ever wanted to wreck his brain thinking about it, it sure as hell wouldn’t happen tonight. 

Watching him get in his pants again, Zoro zipped himself back up. 

“Wanna have a drink?” It wasn’t that late, he assumed, and maybe he wanted to be with him a little longer. Just one drink wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Nah. I’m good.”

He wouldn’t think about it tonight. Not about this whole situation or about how he felt slightly used yet again. Shrugging, he reached for the door. 

“See you at ten then.” Maybe Ace was still at the bar drinking himself stupid. He sure as hell could use another drink. 

Cigarette hanging from his mouth, Sanji didn’t even look up.

“Don’t be late.”


End file.
